Симпатия к Дьяволу
by Sing4Apocalypse
Summary: История Люцифера  перевод . Оригинал -  "Sympathy For The Devil", автор - sarahscissorhands.


Небеса – очень замечательное место. Звучит немного лицемерно, но это так. Только представьте: все, что есть в мире, вы умножили на тысячу и получили результат. Помню, когда я еще был частью своей семьи, я просиживал часами в своем собственном кусочке вечности, любуясь этой красотой. Это по-удивительному сложный и тихий мир, и я восхищался своим Отцом, ведь он создал это прекрасное место. Я привык думать, что он гений, невероятное существо, дарившее жизнь - не забиравшее. Но я узнал его лучше, когда пришли они…

- Отец скоро будет дома, Люцифер, - сказал Михаил, похлопывая меня по спине и успокаивая. Отец ушел около недели назад, и я очень беспокоился, хотя старший брат говорил, что он уходил когда-то на более долгое время, чем сейчас. Но я не мог не волноваться. Михаил пытался заставить меня покинуть отцовские покои и развлечь себя чем-нибудь другим, но я не сдвинулся с места, поэтому брат решил остаться со мной и поиграть в карты. Это было его особенностью: он всегда присматривал за мной, убеждая себя в том, что я в безопасности и мне хорошо, за что я его и люблю. Несколько часов мы провели за игрой, и Михаил почти всегда выигрывал. В этом он был лучше меня, умнее, поэтому я был уверен, что выиграл несколько раз лишь потому, что Михаил поддался мне. Я начинал терять себя и забывать свои страхи, когда вернулся Отец. Мы с братом немедленно подскочили и стали ждать, когда он позовет нас. Но Отец выглядел сильно уставшим и не мог ничего сказать, лишь показать. Он сел на пол и позволил нам присоединиться к нему. Я был так счастлив, что он вернулся, и широкая улыбка, царившая на его лице, заразила и меня. Все, что бы он ни делал, шло отлично, скорее всего.

- Мальчики, есть кое-что, что мне хотелось бы показать вам. – Я не знал, что бы это значило, но эти слова изменять все навсегда. В тоже время я был удивлен: Отец вернулся и хотел нам что-то показать. Михаил превосходно держался, вел себя так, словно это его не беспокоит. Но я был готов прыгать в предвкушении, пока мы следовали за Отцом в неизвестное нам место. Когда мы пришли, я увидел нечто голубое, зеленое и сферообразное. На самом деле выглядело все ужасно, но меня это не волновало, потому что Отец создал это. А все, что он создал – прекрасно. Мы спустились на Землю и огляделись вокруг: здесь были водоемы, бесконечные участки земли и… странные создания. Они были странными, потому что имели физическую форму и, кажется, не могли видеть нас.

- Не говори с ними, Люцифер, - предупредил меня Отец, ясно зная о моих намерениях. – Они не видят нас. Я просто хочу, чтобы они нашли свой путь в жизни.

Это смутило меня. Я думал, что он создал что-то еще для нашего удовольствия, а не чтобы мы это игнорировали. Отец дал им такую короткую жизнь, поэтому они не смогут сделать в ней чего-то значимого, великого. Они были игрушками для него, чтобы играть в них целую вечность, ничего большего; что-то, что должно просто работать, а если перестанет, то ничего страшного не случиться. Я даже посочувствовал им: они никогда не получат такой любви от Отца, какая есть у меня. Они не будут с ним так долго, как я, чтобы почувствовать его тепло и заботу.

- Но, Отец, почему их жизнь так коротка? - спросил я.

- Люцифер, их физические формы могут существовать не так долго, но их души будут продолжать жить с нами после смерти их оболочек, - объяснил он, но я все еще не понимал. – Они отличаются от нас. Мы представляем собой духовные формы, а я хотел бы увидеть, что случиться, если бы я дал кому-нибудь форму физическую. Они будут затухать и увядать, но если они хорошо послужат мне, то попадут в наше царство, когда их время истечет.

Я провел много дней на Земле, после моего первого визита. Михаил не понимал моего интереса, но я считал это место таким удивительным, и оно не было похоже на мой дом, поэтому я не мог сопротивляться. Михаил оставался со мной и спустя время его интерес возрос до моего уровня. Конечно, они не могли видеть нас, но мы могли видеть их, поэтому мы сидели и наблюдали за ними. Время шло, и чем дольше я смотрел на них, тем больше чувствовал себя в тупике. Я не мог понять, почему Отец создал их; в них ведь столько изъянов. Их тела были слабыми, и Отец создал их склонными к греху. Он говорил, что это необходимо: так он сможет найти истинных своих последователей, но я вновь не видел в этом смысла. Конечно, он мог бы сделать их лояльными и верными, без грехов, но он не сделал этого. Они были способны на что угодно, и это меня расстраивало. Что они сделают со своей маленькой и бедной планетой? Что они сделают друг с другом? Что они сделают с моим домом?

Отношения с Отцом начали портиться после встречи с этими созданиями. Он хотел решать только их проблемы; его больше не заботили ни я, ни Михаил, ни другие ангелы. Не важно, как сильно я хотел привлечь его внимание, он просто отмахивался от меня. Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что проводил так много времени на Земле, потому что ревновал. Слишком много времени Отец уделял беспокойствам о новых созданиях, а я хотел быть здесь, чтобы он заботился обо мне. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без отцовских наставлений и любви, у меня не было собственной цели. Михаил, Габриэль и Рафаил оказались куда более самостоятельными, чтобы идти своими путями. Казалось, они даже наслаждались временем, проведенным без него; полагаю, они чувствовали себя главными. Но мне это не нравилось.

Я нуждался в Отце. Михаил заметил, что мне не по себе. Брат пытался подбодрить меня глупыми вещами, которыми я привык наслаждаться, но все это не помогало. Все, чего я хотел – чтобы Отец любил меня так, как раньше. Он говорил, что любит меня, но это было совсем другое. Мы были близки до тех пор, пока не появилось человечество. Со мной он проводил чуть больше времени, чем с остальными моими братьями, но когда появились эти создания, они стали его любимчиками, а я был отброшен в сторону, словно ненужная вещь.

Я все же не понимал, что в этих существах особенного, и это жутко раздражало меня. Если бы они каким-то образом были выше меня и моих братьев, то я бы все понял, но ведь это не так. У них были недостатки, они были слабы, они – грешники, но Отец ставил их выше нас. Они были его экспериментом и требовали его любви и внимания. В конце концов, мне это надоело, и я перестал жалеть себя. Я решил, что они должны уйти с моего пути, я должен убрать их. Пока они рядом, мы с Отцом не будет близки, чем я был не доволен. Они становились грузом в наших отношениях с Михаилом. Михаил не понимал моей ненависти к человечеству. В действительности, он очень любил их, и различные мнения становились причиной отдаления друг от друга. Эти создания рушили то, что когда-то было тихим и спокойным, они уничтожали меня. Я должен вступить в игру.

Мне не дали роли в этой игре, ведь я был буквально выброшен из своей семьи. Ультиматум был выдвинут со стороны Отца. Я не видел его уже несколько месяцев, и когда мы встретился с ним в своих покоях, я был очень рад. Он никогда раньше не появлялся здесь. Черт, да он редко покидал свои покои. Было что-то в его взгляде; что-то, что мне не нравилось. Он не был счастлив нашей встрече, как это было раньше. Он был чем-то опечален, и это касалось меня. Я хотел узнать, в чем дело, но он ответил быстрее, чем я задал свой вопрос:

- Люцифер, я знаю, что меня не было рядом последнее время, и я прошу прощения за это. Но сейчас я здесь. И я здесь, что задать тебе вопрос.

- Все, что угодно, Отец. Все, что ты захочешь узнать, - торопливо ответил я, желая лишь сделать его счастливым.

- Я вижу твой негатив по отношению к людям, - начал он.

- Оте…

- Нет, Люцифер, пожалуйста, не прерывай меня. Я вижу твою ненависть к людям, но я должен попросить тебя перестать так относиться к ним. Они здесь не для того, что препятствовать тебе, и они не займут твоего места. Я осознаю, сколько времени потратил на них, но это я должен просить прощения, не нужно винить их в моих ошибках. Пожалуйста, сын, ты нужен мне рядом. Я хочу, чтобы вы обращались с ними так же, как и со мной.

Если бы я мог дышать, дыхание остановилось бы в тот же момент. Я не мог поверить в то, о чем Отец просит меня: принять и восхвалять его новые существа? Почему это так важно? Что они такого сделали, чтобы заслужить любовь, которую я даю своему Отцу? Я знаю, что должен поступить так, как просит Отец, но я не могу. Я не могу смотреть на их прошлое и принимать их. Я никогда не ослушивался его, но это было то, чего я сделать не мог. Полный сожаления и с тяжким грузом на душе, я ответил: «Нет».

- Отец, я не могу, - я не мог подобрать слова, чтобы сказать ему, что не могу быть рядом. Он слишком больно ранил меня, избегая своего сына ради людей, и попросил, к тому же, поклониться им, что было равносильно удару ножа. Я всего лишь надеялся, что он простит меня, но шансы были очень малы. Наконец-то я понял, почему у него был такой грустный взгляд, когда я встретился с ним лицом к лицу. Он знал мой ответ заранее.

- Я предвидел это, Люцифер… Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, прости…

- Отец, поч… - Прежде, чем я осознал, что происходит вокруг, яркий свет окутал меня, и я уже был не на Небесах. Я оказался в темном месте, очень жутком месте, без света и какого-либо выхода. Я начал кричать на Отца, звал его, просил, чтобы он помог мне, но ответа не было. Затем я стал звать Михаила, прося его прийти и спасти меня, но вновь не получил ответа, поэтому я свернулся калачиком в этой темноте и дал волю эмоциям. Да, я плакал, и мне не стыдно признавать это. Эти слезы были для Отца, для Михаила, для Габриэля, для себя. Здесь было очень темно и так ужасно, как ни в одном другом месте, где я бывал ранее, и я не видел надежду. Когда я ничего не услышал в ответ от Отца или Михаила, я начал терять веру.

- Люцифер? – шепот, едва слышимый, пришел из ниоткуда, и я не знаю, сколько уже времени прошло, поэтому я не был уверен, правда ли я это слышу. Он звучал как голос Михаила, но я не мог утверждать, что это не галлюцинация, пока голос вновь не прошептал мое имя.

- Это ты, Михаил? – спросил я.

- Да, Люцифер, это я, - ответил он тепло и мягко.

- Ми…

- Люцифер, я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал меня. Я не могу оставаться здесь долго. Почему ты не сделал так, как просил тебя Отец? Теперь ты заперт здесь, и я не знаю, когда мы еще увидимся. Знаешь, мне очень горько говорить об этом, но ты не можешь вернуться на Небеса… Ты застрял здесь. Прости, брат, но другого пути не было. Ты не послушался Отца, а он не терпит неповиновения, ты знаешь это. Почему ты не мог послушать его? Я скучаю по тебе, Люцифер. Ты, должно быть, напуган и чувствуешь себя одиноко. Ты должен ненавидеть нас прямо сейчас за это, но понимаешь ли ты, что мы не могли поступить иначе? Прости, Люцифер, но я думал, что это объяснение будет лучше, чем совсем ничего. Я надеюсь, что с тобой все хорошо, и я очень сожалею об этом…

И после этих слов голос исчез. Я произносил имя Михаила снова и снова, но он ушел. Мое сердце снова было разбито. Я никогда не смогу вернуться домой и увидеть своих братьев. Я навсегда разлучен со своей семьей.

Визит Михаила разозлил меня на человечество за все, что они сделали. Я решил, что пора действовать. Я не сделал этого, когда у меня был шанс, поэтому я имею возможность выступить сейчас. Мне потребовалось очень много времени, но я нашел способ, как попасть на Землю. Я проделал небольшое отверстие в миленькое для меня место, но и это должно было скоро измениться. Я хотел убедиться, что все души людей попадут прямиком ко мне, а не к Отцу, что рушило все его планы. Для этого я должен был направить их на неверный путь, поэтому найти дорогу на Землю играло немаловажную роль. И мне это удалось. Я оказался таким сильным и независимым, я не нуждался больше в Отце или ком-то еще. Я стал сам себе ангелом и мог делать все, что мне захочется. Я был переполнен яростью, ненавистью и злобой, и они полностью ослепили меня. Я не учитывал, что будут чувствовать другие, когда я сделаю свое дело, ведь мне было попросту наплевать на это. Я был готов к тому, чтобы обратить свою месть на Отца и человечество. Мой план - идеален: я буду управлять и манипулировать человеческими душами и сделаю их своими. Ощущение, которое я получил

от крика девушки, молившейся за свою жизнь, было новым и безграничным. Скоро я пристрастился к их мольбам. Лилит – имя первой девушки, которую я превратил в нечто неузнаваемое Отцу.

Конечно, это не осталось незамеченным и мне пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с последствиями своих же действий. Я был заключен в клетку Отцом и Михаилом, но урон был уже нанесен. Мои дети быстро заполонили планету, заражая человечество, словно вирус. Я наблюдал за тем, как этот мир сгорает, из своей клетки, и мне это было по душе. Я смотрел, как люди разрывают друг друга на части во имя моего Отца; смотрел, как они губят свои дома и уничтожают свою планету; смотрел, как они убивают, страдают и умирают. И это было восхитительно. Эти вещи потрясли меня. Я знал, что Отец сойдет с ума, не сможет это исправить, но моему восторгу не было предела. Я знал, что это случится. Их природные недостатки значили, что они не могут жить вечно, и они будут теми, кто сам себя погубит. Но меня никто не слушал, а теперь мое пророчество сбывается. Он дал им волю, но они злоупотребили ею и не знали, как служит моему Отцу. А теперь им приходится расплачиваться за это. Они либо сами уничтожат себя, либо отец сделает это за них, но этого не случится. Он не погубит своих драгоценных маленьких детишек, поэтому ему лишь остается сидеть и наблюдать за их саморазрушением.

Сейчас я в темнице, но скоро все изменится, я надеюсь. Найдутся двое мальчишек, которые докажут, что являются самыми лучшими примерами грешников, и, в конечном итоге, освободят меня. Ими будет положен конец человечеству. Это два самых порочных человека, которых я когда-либо встречал, хотя свои действия они объясняют «спасением людей». Они знают, что делают, но это освободит меня, и тогда я снова встречусь с Михаилом. Это будет ненадолго, но я увижу его, и мы сможем поговорить прежде, чем неизбежное случится. Просто я надеюсь, что он простил меня за все, что я сделал.


End file.
